Margaret Mitchell
was a member and Fellowcraft of the American Organization known as The Guild. Her ability is known as Gone With the Wind. Appearance Margaret Mitchell has honey colored hair that seems to be held up in a low bun. She has lavender eyes. She wears an green and white dress befitting that of a 'southern belle.' She wears a light blue sunhat with a darker blue sash and a white flower attached. Margaret is sometimes seen with an umbrella. Personality Mitchell appears as an arrogant woman, be it to her own subordinates or fellow partners, although occasionally showing a softer side. This because she has shown to see her enemies with no fear, severely underestimating them. Nevertheless, she also shows to be diligent, going ahead of her partner, Hawthorne, and giving directions by herself, then later criticizing him for doing nothing. As well, despite being conflictive, she seems to be somewhat caring, this due to being concerned about the assassinated secretary and rushing to him despite being in danger; claiming to be her duty to 'salvage the reputation of her family'; and even hugging Hawthorne to shield him from a fatal attack from Akutagawa. Ability is a weathering ability - breaking down materials with the wind. It is little known what kind of materials are restricted, but it has been shown that she is able to break garments, paper, and wood. And since she threatened Kaiji to "turn him into a mummy", it could be implied that her ability could be far more powerful. Being able to withstand many fatal attacks from Akutagawa and manage to survive, it could be said that she also possesses an astonishing endurance. Background Little is known about Mitchell. There's nothing about her, more than knowing that she fights for the reputation of her family. The reason why she joined The Guild was in order to pay a large debt her family owns. Plot Like many other members of The Guild, she appears in Chapter 18, when arriving together with them as "the package". Once wiping out both the Port Mafia and the Armed Detective Company, Hawthorne asks about the whereabouts of Poe and Alcott, to which Mitchell answers that they stayed behind. She later reappears on Chapter 20, where he is seen giving directions to the workers to load the cargo. Being the only one working, she gives a scornful gaze to Harthorne, who is calmly reading his bible. Upset about this, she proceeds to make use of her ability to destroy the book, getting his attention; then she remembers him about their mission to protect this cruiser that serves as their base. The pair's discussion eventually evolves into a little quarrel, before being interrupted by a worker who brought a found letter to them. There she reads about Mori's plan to eliminate her together with his partner and the cruiser, taking said threat as some kind of joke and understimating the organization, only to be scolded by Hawthorne. Once again, they are interrupted by the discovery of a suspicious man... Mitchell calls him a thug, and then asks her partner to let her turn him into a mummy, but it is stopped by him. After Hawthorne supposedly gets rid of Kajii, she is about to resume her activities, but is shocked when she found that the explosion had no effect on him, and even more so when hundreds of lemon-shaped bombs fall from the sky. Being forced to abandon the ship, the woman jumps together with Hawthorne in order to survive the attack, and then expresses her shock. Seeing that it wasn't a prank, they decide together to retreat to an evacuation route. Mitchell then discovers the Senior Secretary and rushes to him, but then discovers that it was nothing but a trap (of the many others) set up by Kajii. After being protected by Hawthorne, she stares in surprise the reflected explosion, and then retreats again to find a group of survivors. Just when they are about to think of a strategy and get ready for combat, she is impaled with the others by Akutagawa's ability, Rashomon. It is later shown that she survived the initial attack, and starts yelling at the assassin claiming to be her duty to salvage the reputation of her family and that he has known no defeat. Due to this, she is later thoroughly impaled again, this time seeming dead. But once again, she is able to withstand death, and rushes to hug Hawthorne in order to protect him from Akutagawa's final attack, sacrificing herself. During the events of Chapter 27, it is shown that she survived together with Hawthorne, but in an entirely worse condition, ending up in a coma. In chapter 46, Hawthorne says that he wants to kill the ability users for the revival of whom he loves, who is presumably Mitchell. Trivia * Her ability, appearance, birthday and name are a reference to the novel "Gone with the wind" and its author Margaret Mitchell, an American author and journalist. The novel's heroine, Scarlett O'Hara, is a classic southern belle. The southern belle was believed to be physically attractive but, more importantly, personally charming with sophisticated social skills Character Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Ability Users Category:Guild Members